Fate has brought me A PUPPY
by M E L A N C H 0 4 Y
Summary: We all looked at each other. Even our own TEACHER was looking at us. So I just shouted "If nobody wants to, I will!" But then, it really had to be his, right Fate?
1. Field trip emergency

Hello fellow fanfic readers! Please enjoy this story if possible. Just kidding, hope you like it anyway. Merry belated Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story, except for Sakura's family. I made them up and they turned out to be ridiculous names.

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

It was a perfectly nice morning, the birds singing, the calm breeze and the faint light coming in from the window of Sakura Haruno, a 6th grader from Konoha Takata High, and yes, she's a female.

It was absolutely beautiful. She was sleeping soundly when a shrill sound reached her ears.

_*KRING! KRING! KRING! KRI-*_ Sakura's hand found the clock on the table with her eyes closed and shut it off. "Ugh. Keep it down..." and she lazily rose up from her plainly white but comfy bed.

_'That clock is lucky I didn't smash it into bits.'_ Believe it or not, this is her 49th alarm clock. Her 50th would so cost her half of her savings and she wasn't gonna get her allowance for awhile, since her dad returned to the country where he currently works as a businessman. Lucky her.

Still half-asleep, she wobbly made her way to the bathroom.

_**Running water.**_

_**.**_

_**Faint yawn.**_

_**.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**.**_

_**Silen-**_

"WHAAA! I totally forgot about our field trip today!"

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

_'Watashi no baka, watashi no baka, watashi no baka, watashi no baka...'_ I kept repeating it in my crammed mind as I started packing some things for the field trip, well, more like throwing random stuff in my bag, flailing my arms in between the packing.

I grabbed my camcorder and phone from my desk and quickly got out of my room.

"Mom, I'll be going now!" I shouted as I went down the spiral stairs. _'Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick from all these spiralness...'_

"Okay honey! Make sure to at least grab a sandwich from the kitchen!" She said, her voice echoing from upstairs as it bounced on the walls that surrounded the stairs. It makes you feel like you're in a fantasy world even just for awhile, though I don't encourage that thought often.

**Before I forget, I'll introduce myself in the midst of this random time. I'm Sakura Haruno, a 6th grader in Konoha Takata High, if you haven't known that yet. I'm 12 years old, top of the class, and Student Council President. My mom, Rika Haruno, stays with us here while my dad, Rekachi Haruno, works outside the country as a businessman, if you haven't known that too by now. I have naturally pink hair and I've recently cut it into a short length. I'm not too girly so I'm not really a fan of make-up, shopping, or whatever NORMAL teenagers would do.**

I quickly made a sharp turn to my left and grabbed a sandwich from the counter. I held it between my teeth as I headed for the door.

_'Almost there, just a little more Sakura..!'_ I said to myself as I reached out my hand to grab the doorkn-

"MMFFLLMMHH!" A muffled scream came from my mouth that was holding the sandwich as I tripped over my shoe laces just when I was so close.

As I waited for my face to hit the cruel floor, arms held me from my stomach. My nose was an inch from the floor and I grasped for air, causing my sandwich to fall on the floor. _'Aaw darn, my sandwich!'_

"Stop thinking about your sandwich Sakura..." I instantly knew who it was.

"Thanks bro." I said as he helped me stand up.

"Seriously Saku-chan, be careful next time if you don't want to break your nose."

**Now, this is my twin brother, Sakuro Haruno. I know that our names our obviously related, blame our ridiculous, silly, loving, and unexplainably weird parents. They're so cute. Anyway, my brother is also a 6th grader and yes we're in the same class. Although he's got similarly pink hair and jade green eyes, we're different in some ways like our habits and mostly our personalities. Some things of which we really both like are ice skating and having the tendency of being protective of people in our lives. Besides, that's what keeps our relationship interesting! We're both really awesome. Haha, just kidding.**

"Yeah yeah, please spare me from your lecture Saku-kun, I've got to hurry. I forgot, it was our field trip today."

"Then let's just go together."

"Sure, but WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Well, I'm teaching you responsibility."

"Hmpf..." I pouted.

"Aaw, stop pouting! A girl must maintain her cuteness at all times."

"Well I'm not trying to."

Sakuro just sighed. "Sakura. Well, have another sandwich then."

"Thanks." I replied as he opened the door for me and we walked into the quite foggy streets of November.

"Hey, how'd you know I was thinking of my sandwich earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Psychic powers."

"Psh. Shut up." And we laughed on our way to school.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it so far guys. Sorry if this chapter didn't have any relevance yet to the introduction but the real story has yet to come, this is just sorta like a prologue or something. :D Well, if you're interested in how this story (that's obviously gonna turn into a failure) ends, keep watch, and I'll appreciate it very much.<p>

Well because you had the guts to read this chapter, here's some special cake for you. *Gives cake*


	2. Black figures in the rain

Konnichiwa! I'm back again. Thanks for the first two reviews, you really had the guts. Hope you enjoyed the cake. :D

Anyway, here it is! Chapter 2! Happy New Year Everyone!

Disclaimer: What's new?

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

Sakuro just sighed. "Sakura. Well, have another sandwich then."

"Thanks." I replied as he opened the door for me and we walked into the quite foggy streets of November.

"Hey, how'd you know I was thinking of my sandwich earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Psychic powers."

"Psh. Shut up." And we laughed on our way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

Their class was outside the school, preparing themselves before the bus arrives.

"Alright everyone," _*laughs*_ "line-" *_laughs some more*_ "UP!" _*Rolls down on the floor laughing*_

Everyone in the class had faces that clearly said _'What the heck is WRONG with him?'_ Their teacher was laughing, on the floor, screaming "ENOUGH! Haha..!" like some invisible man was tickling him although it was obvious that there was no such thing around here.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakuro's POV=<strong>

_'The heck?'_ I thought, with a disbelieving look plastered on my face. I looked at my sister beside me, she was restraining herself from laughing. I smiled at her.

_'Sigh, I'll never understand my sister.'_

**By the way, our teacher here, who is way too occupied in his laughing right now, is Kakashi Hatake. Silver hair, and his face is masked with a dark blue cloth, like A NINJA. Haha, nevermind. He's a perverted man who always reads those orange books of his, and they are SERIOUSLY and I mean SERIOUSLY rated PG. No wait, make that PGSNINYCLWFBSOWMTIPA: Parental Guidance Strictly Needed If Not Your Child's Life Would Forever Be Scarred Or Worse May Turn Into Perverted Alien. And right now, he's in phase 6 on becoming a Gay Pervert.**

"Eheh, sorry children. Pretend you never saw that. Anyways,"

_'How sensei, tell us, HOW WILL WE BE ABLE TO DO THAT?'_ I shouted in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

I looked at my brother. He was twitching for like 10 minutes already since our teacher started to laugh.

"Anyways, line up according to your gender." He placed 3 signs on the front. The first said "Female" in pink letters, the second one said "Male" in blue letters. My eyes wandered onto the 3rd sign, and I almost started to laugh hysterically. ALMOST. Then I lost it and laughed so hard, my brother following suit when he noticed it.

"GAY" was in big, capital, green letters on the sign. I just couldn't believe the weirdness around me. I mean, who would actually go there and claim he's g-

"May the youthfulness and gayness be with you all!" Lee said as he went to the "GAY" sign.

_'No thanks. And apparently, you answered my question...'_ I thought while I turned myself to face the front.

"AND ALSO WITH YOU LEE!" Someone shouted from the back.

As I turned around, a whiz of green dashed in front of me, causing the cold air to whip my face. _'Ouch.'_

It was Gai-sensei. I should have known.

**So, let's have another weird introduction here. Rock Lee here is -apparently- a gay person with big, bushy eyebrows. He's always hyperactive and wears a green spandex which, ugh, looks... weird. Yeah, that's right weird. So much for having such a rocking name.**

**And then, Gai-sensei here, is also-apparently-a gay teacher with some kind of face that I cannot describe. All I know is, he's GAY. And he also wears that weird, creepy-looking spandex thing that looks like a sloppy monster eating his whole body. And another thing, he has a huge crush on Mr. Pervertacious-sensei here. Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Talk about forbidden alien love.**

"Okay!" Kakashi-sensei said like nothing absolutely happened. "Girls, enter the bus now." And I entered the white vehicle. Yes, our bus is white, not yellow. You mad?

"Boys," and the boys got in, my brother sitting beside me. Good thing I had a brother here, otherwise some random dude would have taken his place. The others sat girl to girl, some dude to dude.

I looked outside the window and noticed the "GAY" group hasn't got in yet.

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

"Hello youthful Kakashi! Should we go in now?" Gai asked him, battering his eyelashes (eew...) at the spot.

"Sorry, you have to stay here. No gays allowed." Kakashi said, letting out a triumphant laugh.

"Hey! You can't do th-"

_*Vroom*_

"They left..." and the two spandex wearing, might I say, WOMEN cried a waterfall of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

_'I WON'T laugh, I WON'T laugh, I WON'T-'_

"Pfft." I eventually gave up and laughed.

"Sakura, is there something wrong with you? You've seem to laugh a lot today." My brother said and grinned at me.

"Oh nothing..." I smiled and sighed as I slumped onto my chair. The bus started and we headed towards the sun. Not literally.

Sakuro took out his mp3 and plugged his earphones on. What people don't know is that he has a VERY embarrassing secret. He listens to Pussycat Dolls. BUT HE'S NOT GAY! ONE WORD AND YOU'LL TASTE THE SWEETNESS OF FIST O' PAIN...

As he hit the play button, I noticed that his EARPHONES weren't PLUGGED in his MP3.

"Saku-kun, NOOOO!"

Too late, he already pressed the play button. "Buttons" played and before people came to see the commotion, I grabbed the player and earphones from him and plugged it on my ears.

"Eheh, nothing to see here people! Just an ORDINARY girl who's listening to ORDINARY GIRL music! Eheheheh..."

"Okay class, back to your seats." Kakashi-sensei mumbled something about.. ice cream (?) and ordered the driver to move on.

_'Whew.'_ I thought as they all went back. I gave the player back to my brother as he whispered a "Thanks." I watched him as he closed his eyes.

_'Cute.'_

* * *

><p>I woke up from my light slumber. The blur in my eyes faded and I saw that half of the class was asleep, my brother was too... EVEN OUR TEACHER WAS, WITH THAT STUPID ORANGE BOOK OF HIS ON HIS PERVERTED FACE. Suddenly, the driver came to an abrupt stop, making the class wide awake, some have hit their faces and some rolled down their chairs. I think they just rolled themselves on purpose.<p>

"Whoa. What the heck's going on?" Kakashi-sensei said, rubbing his eyes while placing the small book into his pocket. _'Finally.'_

"Uh sir, we seem to have experienced some problems. I think one of the wheels have flattened." The driver said, a worried look in his eyes. He was probably thinking _'Oh no! What's gonna happen to my pay?'_

"Okay. Class, move out first so that we can fix the tire." Our teacher ordered and we exited the vehicle.

The driver got the pump and started pumping the left front wheel.

"Uh, I can't seem to do it on my own." The driver sorta complained.

"Anybody who would like to help?" Kakashi said. We all glared at him and he sighed.

"Alright, alright," and he proceeded to help the driver.

I observed my surroundings. We stopped in a quite narrow road that went in an S-shape. Beside were huge cliffs and as I turned to my right, I saw a wide, beautiful green field. _'Hey, I think I saw this field before.'_ Ignoring the thought, I took out my camcorder and took a picture of it.

My lens were searching the field when I spotted a quite big house that was concealed in the trees. A weird feeling made me feel cozy somehow.

"Hey sis, you alright?" My brother asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

Then, a droplet of water blurred a part of my camera lens and I noticed it was drizzling. Now they started multiplying and turned into rain.

"Everybody, go under this very big and convenient tree..!" Kakashi shouted and pointed towards the shade. _'Wow. Just, wow.'_

We were all safe and not wet as we stayed under the tree. The sky turned dark as the rain continued to pour.

_'Weird, somehow I feel something, uh... weird.'_

An ache suddenly shot through my head and made me unbalanced for a second.

"Hey-" He said in a concerned tone but I cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm really fine." I quickly said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey look!" A boy from our class shouted as he pointed towards a small, black figure in the field. Everyone panicked and someone even fainted. I observed the figure closely and noticed that it was slightly shivering.

"Someone has to check it out!" A scared Kakashi told us. We all sweat dropped. _'Really sensei, really?'_

We all looked at each other. Even our own TEACHER was looking at us. So, I gathered some courage in me and shouted, "If nobody wants to, I WILL!"

I headed for the direction of the figure but a hand grabbed me. "Saku-chan,"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry." My brother seemed to have second thoughts but he finally said, "Alright. But be careful."

I replied with an "Okay, I will." I started walking but a hand stopped me again. "What now?"

"Apply this anti-mosquito lotion just in case." and he spread it all over my arms and feet, even my face.

"Stop it bro, please have faith in me." I said as he let go of me and he handed me a coat.

"Okay." And I wrapped the black water-resistant material around me and put the hood on.

I walked towards the black figure shivering in the rain. I quickened my pace and my heart beat faster as I came close.

_'Sakura, you can do this.'_

I came closer.

_'Come on...'_

And I slowly reached out my hand.

_'Come o-'_

I stopped as lightning flashed. I covered my face as it hit but then I heard whimpering. I looked at the object closely and it was...

_'It's a puppy!'_

I quickly cradled it into my arms and covered it with my coat. It opened its adorable little eyes that melted my heart instantly.

"HEY SAKURA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT..?" My brother called out.

"YEAH BRO! IT'S JUST A PUPPY!" I cheerfully said as I looked at the now sleeping pup in my arms. Suddenly, I sensed something-or someone. It came closer, closer, and closer...

Suddenly, it was in front of me. I almost screamed, but I felt a very warming aura around the person that I knew was a person just now.

"Thanks for saving my puppy." The person thanked me. His voice made another ache shot through my head, causing me to fall off balance again, but I was caught by Mr. Mysterious that sounded like a boy. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I should be asking you and your puppy that!" I said as I smiled at him. He lifted his face up, showing a quite surprised expression. Another headache.

"No worries." I said before he got to say anything.

"NE SAKURA! EVERYTHING FINE?" My brother shouted.

"HAI! JUST FOR A SECOND!" I shouted back.

"Sakura, huh?" The stranger said. I faced him.

The rain started to fade away. And as the pouring droplets started decreasing and the skies were turning from gray to a glum white, the stranger took off his hood. And then, I stared with WIDE EYES...

_'WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIS?'_

_**Thug.**_

_**.**_

_**Thug.**_

_**.**_

_**Beating faster.**_

_**.**_

_**Faster.**_

_**.**_

_**And faster.**_

_'No way.'_

"Hi. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

A gust of wind blew my hood off. I earned a surprised looked from him.

"S-Sakura?"

"Is that really you Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"WAAAHH!"

* * *

><p>So? I know, it's lame. Lol, kidding. Well, I ain't really very good with these, so, I hope you like it?<p>

I know! The ending was gonna be kinda obvious, ne? I did my best on this. Well, maybe not ALL my best. :D

Happy New Year again! Let's stare at some fireworks!

P.S = Since our class days have arrived again, I'll only be updating in weekends, if there's anyone who would want to read the whole story, that is.


	3. Childhood friends

Hello!

Weekends are here and you what that means! Another not-so-thrilling update from me! Uhh...

So anyways, you might have noticed that Sasuke was a little bit off or 'Out of Character' during the last parts of Chapter 2. Well, sorry about that. But even guys with cool composure can also break that anytime, right? Uh, please tell me I'm right, anyone? _*cricket sounds*_

Disclaimer: Naruto and ramen are not mine. And yogurt too.

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

_'No way.'_

"Hi. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

A gust of wind blew my hood off. I earned a surprised looked from him.

"S-Sakura?"

"Is that really you Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"WAAAHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

**-OH MAH GUSH GURL! IS DAT RELLAY HEM?-**

_'Who the heck ARE YOU?'_

**-I'm your inner, silly. There are probably like a thousand of fanfictions with me in 'em. *grin*-**

_'Thou shall not break forth the fourth wall. And seriously, can you just at least NOT talk gangsta? I can't even understand a word you're saying!'_

**-Fine. I'll NOT appear then.-**

_'Whatever. And your sentence has wrong grammar.'_

**...No answer...**

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

_'I can't believe I just screamed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

_'Poor puppy was sitting alone in the rain.'_

.

.

.

_'I just remembered! I packed my strawberry yogurt!'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

They sat in awkward silence. The puppy was looking at its owner, probably confused of what's happening (Maybe you are too.) Then, both snapped back to reality. They stared into each other's eyes and coughed awkwardly to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

"Sooo," I was speechless.

"Sooo," apparently he was, too.

I removed my coat. He also followed suit.

I cleared my thought and finally faced him. "So, how's life treating you?" I know that it would be really awkward for me to hug him there cause, it's not really his thing, and I respect that.

"Hn. Fine. You?" The Uchiha in front of me answered, with those one-word replies of his. I actually find them amusing and at the same time annoying. But that's what makes Sasuke, uh, Sasuke.

_'This brings back so many memories. Hey, it's bright again.'_

With a small, warm smile on my face, I replied to my childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine, thank you."

**This is Sasuke Uchiha (His name was repeated like 2, 3, 4 times?) He was, I mean, IS my childhood friend (If you haven't known that by now.) Our families were practically best friends with each other too. He's the same age as me, so he's probably in 6th grade too. He's kinda cold towards some people, well like, EVERYONE? But me and our families know that he's a real softie. BIG SECRET. He has black hair and dark onyx eyes. Not much of a social person but keeps on attracting people anyway, most especially GIRLS. Ugh, HIS FANGIRLS. Last time he was like- Woah woah wait, too much information.**

He smirked at me. Gosh, how long has it been? Like, 8 years?

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

Sakura, my childhood friend. After 8 years, I can't believe she's just right in front of me, talking to me. I could just hug her on the spot, but I won't, cause that's what what makes me, me. And it's not really my thing.

Sakura is still Sakura. It makes me glad and at the same time, somehow worried cause-

"Hey, speak up. It's been so long and you don't even miss me?" She smiled and punched me playfully on my shoulder.

I winced invisibly. See, that's why. She can really punch. *Shudder*

Ah, those memories.

"Why wouldn't I?" I decided to shrug the cold act off THIS ONCE in PUBLIC. I ruffled her pink hair (She cut it, she's still cute. Wait, uh, pretend I NEVER said that. EVER.) and chuckled lightly.

"SASUKE! IS THAT YOU!" Oh yeah, Sakura has her class with her, and she has a twin. I waved at him. Are they heading for a field trip?

"Yes, we're having a field trip." I looked at her with a surprised look on my face.

"How did you-"

"Psychic powers dude." She smirked at me. It has really improved these years.

Then I smirked again. _'Oh, you Harunos and your psychic powers.'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakuro's POV=<strong>

_'I can't believe it! It is him!'_

I heard our class whispering. I heard someone say "Who's Sakura talking to?" and "Whoever it is, his hair looks like a chicken's butt." then he chuckled. Now I really wanted to kick HIS butt.

"Sir Kakashi, the bus is ready to go!" I heard the driver say.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me. I nodded and told him to go without us. He nodded back. I nodded back. He nodded, I nod- Okay.

I took our bags from our seats. As I passed by the guy that was laughing earlier, I went to him, whispering some pretty rough words, purposely stressing them. He gulped and then nodded and hurriedly proceeded to his seat.

I carried our bags and waved back at the bus as they left. Then I headed to my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

Sakuro's heading here. Yey! We're finally gonna reunite! Speaking of which...

"Hey Sasuke, where's-"

"Itachi-kun?" I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Itachi!" I stood up and hugged him and he hugged me back. He was like my older brother, well aside from Sakuro who is 30 seconds older than me. Heh.

He ruffled my hair with his knuckles and I laughed. "Hey Saks! How's it been?" Sasuke just smiled at us.

**This is Itachi Uchiha. Yes he is Sasuke's big brother. He has the same onyx eyes as his little brother (Sasuke hates being called that,) but longer hair, tied into a low ponytail. He has a much cheerier personality than Sasuke but of course I'm closer to Sir Sasu. He's 20 years old and he already finished College. Pretty smart if you ask me, cause, he actually skipped right to College when he was just 14 or something (or so I heard from my parents...)**

I punched him on the side of his head, earning myself a "What was that for?" from him.

"It's only Itachi, I ain't your fangirl dude." I said. He and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey Sasuke!" I heard my brother greet from my back. Sasuke got up and greeted my brother, hugging in a 'manly' way in the process.

"Sakuro!" Itachi greeted from beside me.

"Itachi-san! It's been so long." They did that complicated handshake of theirs.

I stood beside Sasuke, facing Itachi and Sakuro.

"So, wanna go inside? Mom and dad would be thrilled to see you two." Itachi told us while picking the adorable puppy who is now sleeping soundly.

We nodded and headed towards the brown house.

"Hey, should I call Mom?" I asked and they all answered "Sure."

_'It's really nice to see them again.'_ I thought as I smiled. We walked towards the house I saw earlier and I asked them if this was their house. When Sasuke replied with a "Yes," I was really surprised. Just then, I remembered why this field was familiar. I reached for my phone, dialing Mom's number.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Sorry if you don't like 'Out of Character' Sasuke. Well, thanks for the alerts and reviews, I also apologize for updating only today, I hung-out with my friends. Dance Dance Revolution rules! :3<p>

See you next weekend! And do any of you know where I can purchase the "13 Reasons Why" book? I Really WANT IT.

P.S = I'll tell you if I edited my chapters a bit, I kinda rushed this one so sorry if I did. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	4. Really? That's great! Part 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating last week. We just recently took our exams and so far my scores have been quite low for a person in the honors, not like I'm bragging or anything, it's just really disappointing.

Anyways, here is part one of the 4th chapter. Sorry if it's very "long" (sarcasm). I'm gonna post up part two tomorrow after our swimming thing. I just didn't want you to think I'm a horrible writer. D: Kidding.

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

I stood beside Sasuke, facing Itachi and Sakuro.

"So, wanna go inside? Mom and dad would be thrilled to see you two." Itachi told us while picking the adorable puppy who is now sleeping soundly.

We nodded and headed towards the brown house.

"Hey, should I call Mom?" I asked and they all answered "Sure."

_'It's really nice to see them again.'_ I thought as I smiled. We walked towards the house I saw earlier and I asked them if this was their house. When Sasuke replied with a "Yes," I was really surprised. Just then, I remembered why this field was familiar. I reached for my phone, dialing Mom's number.

* * *

><p><strong>=Rika's POV=<strong>

'Hmm, I wonder how my darling Harunos are doing.' I thought to myself as I happily baked a cake for them. I can't wait to give it to Saku-chan and Saku-kun tomorrow when they arrive..!

Hello there..! I'm Rika Haruno, Sakura and Sakuro's mother. You may have heard about me already from Saku-chan, but I'll introduce myself further. Well first, I'm 'sugary sweet', as my husband would call me and second, I love my Rekachi and my darlings very much! I also like baking and cats but NOT baking cats. That's pretty much it.

_**Kring!**_

_**...**_

"Hmm..?"

**_... Kring!_**

"Oh! Someone's calling!" I exclaimed as I went out of the kitchen to my phone. Suddenly, I stopped inches away from it.

_'I hope it's not that annoying plant vendor again. He keeps on selling me crazy stuff from his farm. Last week, he showed me this fruit called a 'SUGDW' apple. I forgot what it meant but I think I saw it in one of Saku-chan and Saku-kun's games. Oh that's right! Harvest Moon..!'_

I rushed to the living room and picked up my gray cellphone lying on the green sofa. We Haruno's have a thing for green. And pink.

"Hello?" I answered, unsure of whether answering the phone was the best thing to do.

"Hey Mom!" Phew, it's Saku-chan.

"Oh hi darling! How's your trip?"

"You won't BELIEVE who we met and where we are right now."

I suddenly felt worried. Are they bad guys? Kidnappers? Oh! I hope it's not that plant vendor! Kami, where can they be right now? Calm, calm down Rika, I'm sure they're perfectly safe.

I directed my attention again to the phone. Instead of being calm, I found myself in a whiz of words.

"Who DID you meet? Is it the plant vendor? Oh gosh, please stay away from HIM. Darling, are you and Saku-kun alright? Where are y-"

Sakura chuckled. "Calm down Mom, we're in the Uchiha family's house."

My eyes widened.

"Uchiha? As in U-C-H-I-H-"

"-A. Yes Mom, it's them."

I can sense my daughter smiling at the other end of the line. I can't believe it! After 8 years...

"Well that's really good news! So, is there something else you'd like to tell me? I do hope you have fun there."

"Well, the main reason I called is because we wanted you to come here!"

I grinned widely. Weird for a mother, I know. It's just that we've been such good friends, even before our kids were born. Good times...

"Really? That's great! Where are y-" I stopped to look at the cake. Well, friends are always better than cake with strawberry icing anyway.

"Is there a problem Mom? We're here by the large fields that we passed by one time when we went to fetch Dad at the airport. There's a house over here by the trees, I can't believe we never saw it!"

They were there? All the time? I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Okay then! I'll be there in a minute or two."

"'Kay mom. Bye. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too. Say hi in advance to them for me!"

"Will do Mom. Will do." She said as we hung up.

I dashed to my room (literally,) and picked a dress and some sandals as I went. I wasted no time as I hurried to the living room and grabbed my bag and car keys. I opened the garage door by saying a password that I will only know and no one else.

"Tomatoes and strawberry." I whispered and the door opened before me. I quickly got in the gray Ferrari and started it as I drove out of the garage.

"When Rika says 'Be there in a minute,' I'll be there in 59 seconds!" I laughed and drove towards the fields.

* * *

><p>So? Very short, un..? But no worries people-who-actually-care-about-this-story, tomorrow I shall continue it!<p>

Until then, please accept this strawberry yogurt.


	5. Really? That's great! Part 2

Hello guys! Er, didn't have time to finish part two. Sorry, I'm just too lazy right now, that's why this part's VERY short. O - O

I'll just present you with two chapters on Saturday in exchange. :D

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

I dashed to my room (literally,) and picked a dress and some sandals as I went. I wasted no time as I hurried to the living room and grabbed my bag and car keys. I opened the garage door by saying a password that I will only know and no one else.

"Tomatoes and strawberry." I whispered and the door opened before me. I quickly got in the gray Ferrari and started it as I drove out of the garage.

"When Rika says 'Be there in a minute,' I'll be there in 59 seconds!" I laughed and drove towards the fields.

* * *

><p><strong>=Rika's POV=<strong>

"DASH AWAY!" I screamed as I drove towards the Uchiha's house. Yeah, that's right, ain't no speed limits here.

_'Full SPEED, NYAHAHAHAHA!'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

As we entered the house, we never expected it like this.

It was like.

So.

Grand.

Shiny floor polishing, cobweb-free walls and corners, three floors, spiral stairs at both sides- It was huge!

_'Magic...'_

"-ey Sakura..!" I snapped back to reality as Sasuke's hand waved in front of me.

"Oh, er, hello." Then, I noticed that the others weren't here .

"They're all in the kitchen. We were waiting for you so I went to find you and here you are, staring at empty space while drooling all over the floor."

I blushed and quickly looked down.

"Hey! I didn't drool!"

He smirked. "Hehe."

"Gaaaaaah! C'mere you!" I said as I tackled him onto the floor. I tickled both his sides and started laughing.

"Haha, ple- HAHA! please st-stop! AHAHAHA!"

I smiled as I got off of him, still laughing in the process.

"Saku-chan, don't ever DO that AGAIN." Sasuke said while grasping for air.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

_'NOT.'_ And I grinned idiotically at him.

* * *

><p><strong>=Rika's POV=<strong>

I ran across the fields, my eyes bringing me to the sight of a white and brown house.

_'Yes!'_

I ran to the door and knocked.

**_Knock._**

**_. . . ._**

**_Knock._**

**_. . . ._**

**_Kno-_**

The door opened before me, revealing a woman with jet black hair.

"Rika!"

"Mikotooo!"

We hugged each other tightly like there was no tomorrow, then we started jumping, still hugging each other, towards the kitchen.

**Yes-u! This time, I'll be doing the introductions! This here is my best friend Mikoto. She's really pretty and has a more composed personality than me. Still, we're the same in many ways, like sisters or twins like Sakura and Sakuro. We baked cookies and did all sorts of things together, she's really fun to be with..!**

"Hey mom!" I turned and smiled at my children. "Oh hi Saku-chan! Hi Saku-kun!" I kissed both of them on their cheeks.

Then I turned to face, THE ONE AND ONLYYYYYYY... Fugaku!

**Fugaku here is the man that my dear Mikoto loved and married. While my best friend supported me for the love I had for Rekachi, I supported her also with Fugaku. He's quiet and has a serious personality but nonetheless very loving like a huge teddy bear, to start with. He's very smart and would often join us in baking cookies back in the days. I remember the time that-**

"Oh my God! Hello!" And he greeted me back with a smile and a hug. Oh these Uchiha men, so damn precious.

Speaking of which...

"Hi auntie."

"Sasuke! Itachi!" I hugged them both so tight and kissed them on their foreheads.

* * *

><p><strong>=Everyone's except for Rika's POV=<strong>

Meanwhile...

_*Sweatdrop* 'Okay...'_

* * *

><p>It's raining. That's all. Bow.<p> 


	6. Jan Ken COOKIES!

*Sweatdrops* I-I can e-explain...

.

Ano, I'm so sorry guys. I've been busy and you know, summer is here so I'm really available for recreation right now! *Thumbs up*

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot to put one in the past chapter. So, I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! *coughs* Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

"Oh my God! Hello!" And he greeted me back with a smile and a hug. Oh these Uchiha men, so damn precious.

Speaking of which...

"Hi auntie."

"Sasuke! Itachi!" I hugged them both so tight and kissed them on their foreheads.

* * *

><p><strong>=Everyone's except for Rika's POV=<strong>

Meanwhile...

_*Sweatdrop* 'Okay...'_

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

"Oh hey mom! Uh, glad to finally see you here, eheh..." I face palmed myself.

I looked at the two boys and saw that they were touching their foreheads in a weird manner. Not in a blushy manner, more of a what's-up-with-that-woman manner.

My mom went to me and stood by my side. _'Is she really my mom..?'_ I asked myself as I sweat dropped.

"So, are you and Sasuke-" Insert invisible quotation marks here, "_'reunited'_ again?" She said in a teasing tone.

"MOM!" My mom giggled.

She then faced Itachi and- Oh no, not this again. Help me Lord.

"Itachi." She switched to serious mode. This can't be good.

"Hn." The latter had a stoic face. (WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?) He always does.

"1," My mom said in a dark tone.

.

"2," Ugh, I thought Itachi had more brain than my mom.

.

"3," Unfortunately not.

.

"AAAH!"

"AAAH!"

.

There was a huge clash and when the surroundings cleared, before us was a scene we've seen billions of times. Nothing ever chang-

"Rock beats scissor,"-we all stared in shock, even my mom can't believe it- "auntie."

Itachi smirked and we all clapped with wide eyes.

"Congratulations Itachi! You finally beat mom!" I said as I and Sasuke tackled him.

Mikoto smiled at him and Fugaku nodded with a small smile in response.

"You did well my son." Fugaku said in his deep voice.

Mikoto turned to my mom and moved her hand up and down on my mother's back in a soothing way.

"I know what will cheer you up. Come on, let's bake some cookies."

"Yeah. Besides, Itachi's happy so that makes us all happy, including me!" My mom said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

I smirked triumphantly at my victory over auntie. But I think she's gotten over it as my mom shooed us gently into the living room while they started to bake cookies.

As I turned around, a flash startled me and blurred my vision back there for a second.

I heard my little brother's voice. "There, now I'll put this in a scrapbook as for winning a nearly impossible death match with auntie." I could hear a hint of humor in his statement.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Sakura and Sasuke under my arms and forced them to sit on the couch with me.

"Let's watch a movie. Dad, care to pick a movie for us?"

"Sure." Dad stared intently at the CD's in the rack one by one.

"Whoa, since when did you become so strong to force us onto the couch?" Sakura said with a dazed voice.

"Since when did you drag me onto the couch and became my wife?" Sasuke said while puffing his cheeks. I just laughed at them.

"Here, does this work?" Dad handed me the CD.

"Yeah, fits for these two cuties." I heard them -Yes, HEARD- stick their tongues at me.

"I'll help your moms in the kitchen and give you some quality time here." Dad said as he left us and headed for the kitchen.

We laughed and teared a little as "Gnomeo and Juliet" played. Minutes went by fast as the movie came to an end.

Suddenly, auntie appeared from the kitchen holding a plate of freshly baked chocolate chips.

"Kids, who wants cookies!" It was more of an interjection than a question.

"Us!" The three of us said as we raised our hands.

_*cough* *cough*_

We turned our direction to the coughing and saw dad all white and coughing as mom helped him walk. Poor dad.

As they set dad on the couch, he whispered to me in an air-grasping voice.

"Next time," -He coughed more white powder- "Remind me to watch a movie with you kids instead..."

I smirked and nodded.

"I missed these cookies so much..." Sakura's voice chirped with teary eyes.

"Yeah, mom hasn't made these cookies since auntie and her never got a chance to see each other again for a long time." Sasuke said while nibbling on a cookie.

I grabbed one myself, munching and nearly making myself cry with goodness.

Nearly.

"Auntie should come by more often and lose another match for these cookies." I stated as I finished the cookie and reached for another.

_*Smack*_ "Ow!"

And they just all laughed.

* * *

><p>Another short chappie. Great.<p>

ME GIVE YOU COOKIE~ *Gives you cookie*


	7. Of weasels, cabinets and the unknown

He'ya folks! Chappie 6 here. Hope you enjoy it then.

... I can't say anything else. Oh, sorry for late updates.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

I grabbed one myself, munching and nearly making myself cry with goodness.

Nearly.

"Auntie should come by more often and lose another match for these cookies." I stated as I finished the cookie and reached for another.

_*Smack*_ "Ow!"

And they just all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

After they were all finished with their cookies, their parents cleaned up and left the three to talk among themselves.

Itachi was pretty enthusiastic to start a conversation. "So, Sakura. We haven't had a real conversation with you since your mom arrived."

"Yeah. So, how's it been since... you know." Sakura said as she adjusted her position on the couch, ending up with her upper body on the floor and her feet up high. It wasn't on purpose so Sasuke chuckled. "Your way of sitting on the couch is VERY interesting." Sakura just stuck her tongue at the boy.

Itachi imitated Sakura's position and laughed. "This is kinda fun..! Hey Sasuke, you should do it too!"

So he did. And they all stared at each other and started laughing again.

"Aah, how random this is."

"You know something else that's random? Itachi-san's name."Sakura added.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked unknowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

I smirked and met Sasuke's eyes as we sent each other something telepathically.

"One word," I started towards Itachi.

"Weasel." Sasuke and I both said with a smirk.

Itachi just got up on his feet and held us on our ankles. Wow, he's pretty strong.

"Dammit, stop it aniki!" Sasuke wailed as he moved his free foot in different directions.

"Itachi! Oi, put us dow-"

_'Wait, am I UPSIDE-DOWN?'_

I looked at my clothes, relieved when I found out I was wearing a tacked-in undershirt.

"Oh Itachi-san, you're LUCKY I was wearing an undershirt." I said in his face as I looked away and pouted.

The two brothers stopped what they were doing for a second. Seems like they also noticed that just now.

"Yeah, I am. Now, what should I do with you guys? Maybe..." We watched him as he faked a thinking face. "Ah, I know! Maybe I should just lock you two lovebirds in a room, alone-" Sasuke and I cut him off with our protestations, blushing furiously at what Itachi just said. He just ignored us.

Itachi continued. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea, ne? So how 'bout it?" We just kept shouting stuff at him until we all went silent at the sound of sobbing.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Sasuke whispered loud enough for us to hear.

"Aa." Itachi and I said in agreement while nodding our heads lightly.

We turned _'more like Itachi turning and us still in his grasp,'_ to their wooden cabinet and noticed that the sliding door at the bottom was opened.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

The door of our wooden cabinet was opened, a weird aura emitting from it.

Aniki's eyes were wide in shock. "The sobbing is coming from there..." He said softly, still not taking his eyes off on the cabinet.

And then, a figure came out.

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

"AAAAHH!" we shouted as I turned around and dashed for the stairs without thinking and never looked back. Damn it, why did the stairs need to be so long?

Not hearing anything except for my screams, I suddenly stopped myself halfway. I decided to look back, just for one sec and start running again.

* * *

><p><strong>=Mikoto's POV=<strong>

We heard screams from the living room just when we were already washing the dishes.

"What's that all about?" I asked them.

"Maybe they're just playing or something." My husband said.

.

.

.

"Very well then," Rika and I said in unison as we turned our attention back to our chores.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

Itachi just started running, probably forgetting that we were still in his grasp.

"It's a bumpy ride HERE!" Sasuke and I shouted, but he didn't hear us so we just went back to our screaming. Suddenly, Itachi stopped and turned us around.

_'Please don't, please don't..!'_ I closed my eyes and suddenly hugged Sasuke. I felt his hand through my hair, calming me down for a bit and made me open my eyes more confidently this time. _'Ugh, that sounded so cheesy. Anyway,'_

I prepared myself for the worst that I could see.

* * *

><p><strong>=? ? ?'s POV=<strong>

"They ran." I said as I went out of of the cabinet, still sobbing.

I watched Itachi-san run the stairs, stopping halfway and turned around to look at me.

.

.

.

"You forgot about me..." I, Sakuro, said to them and started sobbing again.

* * *

><p>Aaw, they forgot poor Sakuro-kun. XD<p>

.

.

.

_(More like I did...)_

Um, just a note for you guys, I edited my past chapters... _*Ducks to avoid french bread*_

Ahh! It's just minor, MINOR I tell you..! _*Pant, pant*_ Okay, so most of it was minor and a part was some introductions I added. So if you want to see an introduction for Gai, Lee, Mikoto and Fugaku, well head back to **Chapter 2 and 5** and check it out, kay? :3

Pfft, this chapter seemed like sort of an extra to me, so let's call it a chapter EXTRA.

And... belated happy anniversary to me! I'm a fanfictionist for a year now, but there are many more years to look forward to!


	8. Once upon a staircase of a weasel's doom

Long time no see dudes and dudettes.

Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to upload any new chapters. I was pretty busy for the past weeks and now... It's less busy. Just less. But nonetheless, I'll never abandon a story.

So on with the show!

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

**=? ? ?'s POV=**

"They ran." I said as I went out of the cabinet, still sobbing.

I watched Itachi-san run the stairs, stopping halfway and turned around to look at me.

.

.

.

"You forgot about me..." I, Sakuro, said to them and started sobbing again.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

Oops.

I smacked myself at my stupidity of actually believing it was a ghost. It was just my poor, poor, brother.

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

_*Thug*_ "OUCH!" I exclaimed as something hit me at the head. It was Sakura kicking me. "Baka, put me DOWN!"

I immediately followed Sakura's orders, releasing her from my grasp.

"… WAAAH! IIITAAAACHIIII!"

I could hear her voice getting fainter and fainter. I looked down to see why she was screaming and…

.

.

… Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

_'AHAHAHAHA! DAMN IT, THIS IS SO HILARIOUS!'_ I thought while I looked at aniki's dumb-founded face. He just realized that Sakura had no contact with the ground from her release, so now Sakura's tumbling down the long flight of stairways.

Finally, I couldn't control it anymore so I started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

"Pfft."

I could hear Sasuke laughing, still at my grasp.

"Why are YOU laughing? Sakura's gonna be SOO mad and YOU'RE laughing?! Where were you lil' bro, the 21st century?!" I told him anxiously.

The last time Sakura got mad, our house's walls were dented with knife marks. She actually TRIED to skin me ALIVE. And she was only a kid! I shivered at the thought of her inhuman (and un-woman) strength.

_'Lord knows that that kid can survive ANYTHING, not even a scratch when she hits a wall.'_

Sasuke let out another chuckle. "Oh aniki, she's only going to be mad at YOU, not me. Maybe this time, Sakura would actually manage to shave your head off."

I let out a groan and face-palmed myself. Sasuke sighed—mockingly, I can sense it. "And me? I'll be at the top of the stairs, watching Saks chasing you down like a hunter hunting for deer. Oh wait, more like a weasel, I suppose." With that, he just kept on laughing.

So I released Sasuke too.

"Woah—AAAANIIIKIIIIIII!"

.

.

… Uh-oh. What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

I was just laughing and the next thing I knew, I was tumbling down with Sakura.

"WAAAAH!"

Dammit, why did my life have to be so miserable?

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

I watched as the two rolled down at the endless stairs… Wait—they disappeared. Something was wrong, I knew.

I started climbing up the stairs. "Dad! Kaasan!" I shouted desperately as I ran for my room.

Once I reached the door, I opened it fast and locked it behind me. I leaned my back on the door, panting and sweating.

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember how to breathe. With a sigh, my eyelids fluttered open…

.

.

… And then, I saw glinting knives, eyes, and creepy smiles.

I am so dead.

Literally.

* * *

><p>Well, it was very short, and I apologize for that. I'll guess I can upload, maybe like, 5 chapters on December as a Christmas gift! 8D<p>

Keep out for new releases!

... And I would like to thank you guys for reviewing, supporting and reading such a nonsense story. T^T You are my heroes, well, sorta.

You get the point.


	9. Itachi can't get any worse, right?

Hello there guys, sorry for not being able to update. Well, as a holidays gift, I'll be spending tonight and tomorrow updating my stories as much as I can! XD

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

**=Itachi's POV=**

I watched as the two rolled down at the endless stairs… Wait—they disappeared. Something was wrong, I knew.

I started climbing up the stairs. "Dad! Kaasan!" I shouted desperately as I ran for my room.

Once I reached the door, I opened it fast and locked it behind me. I leaned my back on the door, panting and sweating.

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember how to breathe. With a sigh, my eyelids fluttered open…

.

.

… And then, I saw glinting knives, eyes, and creepy smiles.

I am so dead.

Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>=Itachi's POV=<strong>

"Ugh, what happened?"

I started sniffing and... It smelled like soup. "Mmm, smells good. I wonder what's cooking."

I looked down and found myself taking a bath...

.

.

.

... A hot bath in a cauldron of soup.

"Hee hee~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO SEXY AND I HAVE 0% BODY FAT SO TAKE SASUKE INSTEAD!" I pleaded.<p>

But I felt something different. "Wait a minute."

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. My sexy bod and I weren't being cooked alive, we were in my room.

"Yey, it was all a dream." I felt so exhausted I couldn't even say "Yey!" right.

.

.

.

_*Silence*_

.

.

.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" And with that, I quietly left my room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Saks." I whispered to her as I creaked open my otoutou's bedroom door. The lights were off and Sasuke was asleep. Sakura was still awake, sitting on the bed.<p>

"Haro Itachi-san." Sakura replied back as she, ever so slightly, walked towards me.

The conversation ended there and silence filled the air as we stealthily made our way to the front porch. The moment continued like that until we reached our ninja headquarters. Or our front porch, that is.

"So, has Sasuke been fine these past few years?" She asked as we sat on the bench anchored steadily to the cemented ground.

I exhaled deeply as I slumped back onto the wooden thing. "Yeah. Things have started to work out for him since we moved here. I became his personal teacher—" I reached for my spectacles and put them on "—and he's been doing a very superb job. I'm very proud of, yours truly." I mock bowed, earning a painful slap on my head instead.

I forgot that she had inhuman, and "unwoman", strength.

"Ha ha." Sakura's sarcastic remark made me smirk despite the throbbing pain that she left on my head—my brain, even (maybe).

I continued. "But my otoutou can't stop thinking about his—" Sakura blushed at this, "—precious 'Sakuwa' that I caught him saying in his sleep every time I passed by his room. Aaw, ain't that just cute~" I mocked her but she blushed harder, so red you can see it glowing in the darkness like Rudolph's nose.

"R-really?" She stuttered. The tough face was already gone, only to be replaced by red splotches (that looked cute). Red splotches like tomato stuff. Tomatoes are Sasuke's favorite. Hmm, would Sasuke eat her right now if he saw this? I wonder.

"Really. I swear… I swear to mom and aunt's delicious, freshly-baked cookies." I drooled invisibly at the thought.

Sakura started to regain her composure and began waving her hand back and forth. "Hai hai. I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

I started to regain my composure before I acted girly again. But deep inside, my heart was playing a fabulous drum solo.

I waved my hand in front of Itachi's face for emphasis. "Hai hai. I believe you." He just chuckled lightly.

"Hey, do you still remember our younger times?" Weasel-san said thoughtfully and looked up the starry sky. Ha ha. Weasel-san. I nodded and followed suit. "Yeah. Those times I wouldn't forget. Never ever." I let out a sigh of happiness as I closed my eyes.

"Remember that time on the swing?" He started laughing as my eyes flew wide open and I blushed hard again. "That was so priceless!" Itachi just laughed some more.

"Y-yeah… R-r-right." I started laughing myself and quieted down into a silent chuckle as I recalled this morning when I saw him on that field. I didn't feel afraid, nervous, or any negative emotion. Instead, I felt a mixed one of all the happiest feelings you can think of.

_'It had to be his… __Because I was given a blessing by Fate. ' _"Who's Fate?"

I was startled by the voice that came from behind me. Itachi seemed startled too.

.

.

.

"Oh, um, hi Sasuke. I thought you were sleeping." I said as I gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, hi 'Sakuwa'." Itachi said nonchalantly.

I saw a vein pop on Sasuke's head. "WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME."

"Er, nothing..?" Itachi was sweating bullets. Poor guy, almost got killed today for 2 times already. Plus this.

Oh well. It's almost like this day will never end.

* * *

><p>Well, watcha think? When I read it, it sounded kinda weird to me, so I would really appreciate comments on this. ^^<p>

Thanks again for the support guys~


	10. Goodbye With a Dazed Uchiha On Top

It's been quite some time, hasn't it? w

Actually guys, I'm sad to say (but 5% relieved actually,) that this will be the last chapter in **_Fate has brought me a PUPPY._**

I hope you enjoy it anyways!

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0<p>

ooooo -|-|-|-|-|- ooooo

~Fate has brought me a PUPPY~

* * *

><p><strong>=Recap=<strong>

"Who's Fate?"

I was startled by the voice that came from behind me. Itachi seemed startled too.

.

.

.

"Oh, um, hi Sasuke. I thought you were sleeping." I said as I gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, hi 'Sakuwa'." Itachi said nonchalantly.

I saw a vein pop on Sasuke's head. "WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME."

"Er, nothing..?" Itachi was sweating bullets. Poor guy, almost got killed today for 2 times already. Plus this.

Oh well. It's almost like this day will never end.

* * *

><p><strong>=Normal POV=<strong>

The Uchiha household was quiet, unlike the previous day's bizarre happenings. Light made its way into the small openings of the trees and chirps filled the whole front yard.

On the fresh, green grass are three people who were so very tired last night that they already slept on the ground because they didn't have any energy left to go inside the house and drag themselves to their warm, comfy beds.

If you enter the house, you'll find two adults who are all asleep on chairs in the kitchen.

The other one went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>=Rika's POV=<strong>

My head is killing me with all the throbbing pain. I can't seem to remember anything from last night.

Hold on, I think I remember some dancing animals and singing tomatoes. And Fugaku wearing a tutu. Oh wait, that was a dream.

I went outside, holding the right side of my head. Sprawled all over the grass are Sakura, Sasu—

"OKAASAN!"

I suddenly flew forward, the source of the force securing its arms around my neck.

"AAAH! GET OFF ME!"

"Oops, sorry." I heard a _thump! _on the ground.

I turned around only to see Sakuro dusting himself off. He met my eyes with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry mom."

"Oh dear, Sakuro, are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm fine."

"Please do NOT do that again. My heart almost failed to function."

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

I stirred awake from the screams. "Ack, what's with all the racket."

I sat upright, holding my head in an attempt to remember anything that included last night. Or how we ended up in slumber on the ground. Oh well, can't recall a thing.

"Goodmorning Saks."

I turned my head to find Sasuke smirking at me, his head perched up on his arm.

Mesmerized by his all-too-cool face, I forgot everything and tried to recollect pieces of my brain, also to find out how to function my mouth and make words come out of it.

"A-ah, er, G'm-morning Sasuke…"

He chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to me. I was looking down—can't risk looking into his eyes again and faint. I accepted it anyway, but still facing away from him.

Once I was on my feet, said Uchiha raised his index finger and placed it under my chin. He raised my head up to face him, and I found myself staring into his deep, dark, onyx eyes.

I was melting right then and there.

"Aw, so cute! ~"

"Hee hee."

"Ahem."

"_Two little lovebirds sitting on a tree…~_"

Turning red, Sasuke and I quickly turned away and coughed awkwardly to the side.

"Oh Sasuke." A chorus of laughs was heard. That's when I realized that all of our families were watching our little eye-to-eye moment.

Now I was really melting. With utter embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you should really make the most out of it. Rika and the kids will be going today." Aunt Mikoto said.

Our eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, that's right…" Itachi, though, perked up. "Well, you can visit us anytime..!" I looked up, shyly. "I guess so…"

Just then, we heard a familiar horn from afar. "That sounds like our school bus." Sakuro said.

With a sigh, we turned to the Uchihas to bid our farewells. "I guess this is goodbye then." Mom said. With a smile, Uncle Fugaku told us with his gruff voice, "Not really, you kids are always welcome here. And you too Rika, of course."

"But next time, bring Rekachi with ya'!"

The four of us were left to say our own goodbyes as our parents went to see Kakashi-sensei and the other students.

"Well..?" Itachi started.

We stayed standing and staring like that for about half a minute. Sasuke then laughed, making us laugh with him too. "That was a pretty wild day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, probably one of the best." Sakuro agreed.

At that moment, Kakashi-sensei burst into the front yard, waving. Tagging along was our parents and… Naruto?

"Yo, Sasuke, my man!" Naruto greeted as he went to Sasuke and Itachi-san for one of those bro-handshakes. You know, the ones where they shake their hands and pat each other on the back?

Sasuke gave him one of his signatory smirks. "Dobe. Been some time since I saw you."

"You too teme, with your smirk and all that. Not to mention the hair."

We all chuckled.

"Okay, Haruno twins—you too Naruto—let's get back on the bus..!" We heard our teacher call out to us as he ran over.

Itachi quickly ran inside and returned to us with our backpacks. "You almost forgot."

"Thanks." Sakuro and I said together as we slung our bags on our shoulders.

We all went for a group-hug (even Kakashi-sensei,) and we went our ways, looking back and waving as we did. The Uchihas walked with us halfway of the field, and we proceeded for the bus.

As I placed my foot on the first step, I remembered something important.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Okaasan asked me. I nodded slightly.

With a little self-debating, I finally faced her. "Mom, can you wait here for a sec? I need to get something."

"Sure honey. Be quick."

I turned around and ran back to where Itachi and the others were. "Where is she going?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask Sakuro.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakuro's POV=<strong>

Without prying my eyes away from my sister's back and the Uchihas with questioning faces, I smiled and answered our teacher. "I think I have a pretty good guess…"

* * *

><p><strong>=Sakura's POV=<strong>

When I reached them, Sasuke immediately asked me, "What is it, did you forget something?"

I looked intently at him and feigned a wondering face. "I don't know. Did I?" At my response, Itachi and their parents raised their eyebrows.

Sasuke was more confused than ever. "Weren't you the one who came here? Aren't you supposed to know?"

I rolled my eyes. Gesturing to his family, I said, "I think your parents and Itachi-san have a pretty decent guess. Maybe even better than yours."

His eyes narrowed. "Why don't you skip over the guessing part and just tell me so that I can fetch it for you?"

I sighed. "Nevermind, I'll just go get it myself."

Sasuke was both confused _and_ furious now. "Wai—"

Before he could even finish a word, I silenced his lips with a kiss. When I pulled back, Sasuke's expression was dazed, the only word he can muster was a small, "Oh."

I smirked triumphantly.

And with a wave, I ran back over to where Sakuro and our mom were.

* * *

><p><strong>=Sasuke's POV=<strong>

Sakura ran back and I was here, wide-eyed and all red like an idiot.

"Well someone just got struck. Lovestruck, that is." Itachi teased behind me.

"Oh, shut up."

We waited until the bus was nowhere in sight before going back inside. My mom giggled beside me. "That was very cute Sasuke. Good thing I caught it on tape." I stared at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She just giggled again.

I sighed. "Too bad I didn't get to tell her a proper goodbye at that."

"Well that's because you just stood there like a complete baka." Itachi chuckled. I glowered at him. "Would you please stop that?"

I saw Okaasan reach into the pocket of her sundress and pull out a piece of paper. "I think you might need this."

I reached out and looked what was written on it. I smiled. "Thanks mom."

**=Sakura's POV=**

It was already dusk when we reached home. Sakuro and I plopped on the first soft place we could find—the couch.

"You dearies hungry?" Mom asked.

"No thanks mom. We're good."

As I closed my eyes, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked to see the caller's name. It was unknown.

Pressing the receive button, I brought it up to my ear.

_"Hey." _ The voice said.

"Hello, who is this?"

_"Sasuke."_

I sat up straight in surprise. "Oh hey, how'd you get my number?"

_"Mom."_

"Oh yeah, that's right, she asked for it."

After that response, a long silence followed after.

"Um…"

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Just had the urge to call, nothing really important."_

"Heh, that's fine."

_"Well, I need to sleep now, my eyes are drooping. Been a long day and all."_

"Oh, no worries, I understand. I'm pretty exhausted myself too."

_"So… Call you tomorrow?"_

"Sure, no prob." I smiled.

_"Bye Saks. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight to you too Sasuke."

_"GOODNIGHT SAKURA!" _ I heard Weasel-san shout in the background. I laughed. "Goodnight too Itachi-san!"

Before I removed the phone from my ear, Sasuke's voice returned. _"Oh, um Sakura?"_

"Yes?" I answered.

_"Sweet dreams."_

I swallowed as my pulse started to race. "You t-too Sasuke."

_"One last thing: I love you." _At that, I heard the beep that signaled the end of the call. And also my heart that skipped a beat.

.

.

.

"OH!" I suddenly heard mom exclaim. I rushed into the kitchen, only to see her laughing.

"Mom?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi Sakura." She said, still laughing. "Sorry about that. It's just that I just remembered right now what I was trying to remember this morning."

"Err, what?"

She laughed again. "Our_ car_."

* * *

><p>So, I want to thank you guys for the views, faves, reviews and follows. It was fun while it lasted..!<p>

Hope to see you again in another Naruto ficcy. 'Til then, let's celebrate with strawberry yogurt!


End file.
